


Elizabeth

by hitokiridarkempress



Category: American McGee's Alice
Genre: Amnesia, Dubious Consent, F/M, Het, Horror, Smut, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitokiridarkempress/pseuds/hitokiridarkempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Days she can’t remember her name…</p><p> </p><p>Angus Bumby took full advantage of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elizabeth

 

Alice is having another one of her episodes…again. ‘I’ll have to get more sedatives and lock her in her room. Troublesome bitch.’ Dr. Angus Bumby thought as he tries to calm down a very hysterical Alice. Their therapy session is not going well today. He hopes she doesn’t start throwing things…or cry.

 

“Alice…do you know who I am?” Dr. Bumby asked gently, he made sure he stayed far away from her as physically possible. He avoids touching her, fearing she might get violent. “My head hurts…Alice? Who is Alice? Who are you? Where am I?” Alice is curled up in a fetal position, looking at Dr. Bumby with a frightened expression.

 

Dr. Bumby was surprised at Alice’s response. He certainly didn’t expect her to forget who she was just yet. Though he suspects this is merely temporary. She’s not acting like the other children he sold before, mindless husks, emotionless and mute. This Alice is more like a frightened animal. Still…he could have some fun. A little affection here, some soft spoken words there and she’ll be his for the night.

 

“Don’t be afraid, there’s nothing here that can hurt you. Don’t you remember me? I’m very hurt… **Elizabeth**.” Slowly walking towards Alice, he offers her his hand. Alice hesitates before asking, “Elizabeth…is that my name? Why did you say Alice before?” She sits up, straightening her dress.

 

Dr. Bumby inwardly cursed her quick wit and curiosity. But he refuses to let this best him. “Elizabeth **is** your name, you prefer Lizzie for short. You always wanted to have a daughter named Alice. Remember? We talked about having children before your…condition.” Alice stayed silent, slowly taking in the information. She shakes her head and blushes. “I’m sorry…but I don’t remember. Can you tell me your name? I must be quite a burden to you…”

 

“Angus”

 

“…Angus…you must be a saint for wanting a woman like me. I can’t remember my own name! Silly of me…could…could you tell me about…us? Before I lost my memory?” She looks at him beseechingly.

 

He can’t believe that she’s so …so demure, so trusting, so sweet. How utterly delicious taking her virginity will be! Best of all, she **won’t remember a single thing**. Dr. Bumby sat down opposite to her, brushing a stray lock of hair from Alice’s face. “My dear sweet Lizzie, you wanted to deepen our relationship further. You begged for it, today was our anniversary after all.”

 

Alice’s eyes widened, “I’m a horrible lover aren’t I?”

 

“No, no, this is merely temporary. You just bumped your head, that’s all. I just have to give you something good to think about **us**. Why don’t we go somewhere more private? We don’t want the other children to pry.”

 

 “Children? There are children here?” Alice was getting excited at the thought.

 

“I run an orphanage, Lizzie. I help children with their horrible pasts. I am a doctor after all. After they are cured, they are free to be taken in by others. I was helping you get better…” He calmly explained. He wisely stayed silent about exactly **who** was taking the little brats in.

 

“You’re so kind, so selfless. I can see why I loved you…”

 

Dr. Bumby had to resist the urge to laugh. She really believed all that nonsense?! Well, Alice Liddell never did have any sense. Coaxing her into his bed shouldn’t be a problem at all. The hallway was mercifully empty of children. He doesn’t want anyone to know about this incident. Especially Alice-no **Lizzie**.

 

“I wish I could remember…I’m sorry for ruining our anniversary.”

 

“Ruined? Nonsense! We love each other too much to let this get in the way.”

 

“Really? But I don’t…”

 

“ **Trust me**.”

 

They made it to his bedroom. He makes sure the door was locked, the curtains closed. He wants no interruptions. He feels positively giddy at the thought of having a willing Liddell under him. He’ll enjoy breaking her a second time. When he does break Alice for good, she’ll think he’s the greatest lover. After all, he plans on hearing her delightful screams of pain after tearing her apart.

 

“Lizzie…my Lizzie…let me show you how **deep** our love is. I’ll make you **better…** love me…make love to me. I’ll set you **free**.” He kisses Alice fiercely, leaving no time for her to object. She tries to resist but later returned his affection with equal fervor. Her face is flushed; she’s undoing the buttons on his shirt. As much as he wants to rip off her clothing and take her hard. He knows he can’t leave any marks, not yet. He’ll be satisfied taking her virginity for tonight.

 

He carefully takes Alice’s clothes off and throws them in a corner. He pushes Alice onto his bed. She’s nervous, that wouldn’t do at all. ‘You **will not** ruin this fantasy for me!’ He inwardly screamed; he kisses her again this time more softly. Slowly Alice relaxes under his kisses; she takes off his shirt and starts stroking his hair. He breaks the kiss, putting his glasses on the nightstand. He takes off his belt and pants; he smirks at Alice’s blush.

 

Angus is petting Alice’s hair, kissing her more deeply, and his hands running up and down her lithe body. Suckling on her breast, Alice moaned at the touch. He fondles her other breast. Kissing further down, he stops at her sex. He gives a small lick to her folds. A whimper escapes from Alice’s lips. He licked and he sucked until he found a bundle of nerves that made her scream. He put two fingers inside her, stretching her insides a bit. He wants to enjoy this. Alice came quite quickly after he played with her for a bit. Now the real fun begins.

 

He positions the head of his shaft at her entrance. Alice looks up to him nervously. “Lizzie, this will hurt a bit. Relax; the pain will go away soon.” With that he shoved his entire length in one smooth thrust. She screamed at the intrusion. He relished it, the physical act of ripping the state of a mind apart. He can feel the walls trying to push him out. He groaned at the pleasurable sensation. It’s been so long…

 

Alice tries to contain her sobbing, fat droplets running down her face. He licks her salty tears, kisses Alice passionately and starts thrusting slow and deep. He hisses as she clenches him, her hands clawing at his back in pain.  He wants her to feel this, to have her body **ache**. Alice’s whimpers of pain soon became moans of pleasure, legs wrapped tight around his torso. He watches her face as he pulls out and plunges back into in liquid heat. Alice’s face is flushed, with a purely blissful expression. “Lizzie…” He murmurs, “My Lizzie….my Elizabeth…you’re so good Lizzie. Lizzie, Lizzie, **Lizzie**.” He starts thrusting harder and faster with no intention of stopping.

 

Alice tries to keep up; the pressure is just too much for her. She screamed, “Angus!” before her mind went blank from the extreme pleasure shooting up her entire body. She blacked out into blissful oblivion.

 

Angus could feel the contraction in his balls; he pulled out abruptly shooting his seed onto Alice’s stomach. He collapsed on top of her, exhausted. With great difficulty, he rolled onto his back and turned to face her. ‘Little bitch blacked out.’ He regains his normal breathing after a few minutes and proceeds to clean up…

 

The next day…

 

Alice woke up in her room. Her head feels like it’s exploded and a steam hammer is in her chest. To top it all off, her entire body is sore. Even her nether regions ached in pain. She looks down and sees she’s still wearing her day clothes. ‘How odd…’ she thinks as she gingerly sits up and glances at the window.

 

The sun gloomily tries to peek out of the clouds, she hears the children yelling and arguing outside her room.

 

“Loony got into another one of her fits again yesterday.”

 

“Heard the doctor had to lock her in her room.”

 

“She’s crazy!”

 

Alice limped slightly over to the door. She supposed she’ll have to apologize to Dr. Bumby. For what, she doesn’t know. She can’t remember what happened yesterday…

 

She sees Charlie coming out of the doctor’s office. She walks past the other children and into his office sitting on the chaise without any permission to sit. Dr. Bumby looked surprised at her sudden intrusion.

 

“I apologize for attacking you yesterday. I heard I was not myself. What happened yesterday?” She asks in her usual blunt manner.

 

Dr. Bumby said nothing; he merely stared at her for a few moments. She’s starting to get uncomfortable and starts to open her mouth to say an acid remark.

 

“It’s nothing to be of any concern to you…Alice. The past is past. Now let’s resume our session shall we?”

 

Alice was miffed that she wouldn’t get any straight answers from the useless man. But he’s the only one who can help her. Though something feels a bit off today. Shaking her head out her thoughts, she tries to relax as she goes under his hypnosis.

 

“Come now Alice…it’s only a dream…”

 


End file.
